The lost Dragon
by RileyForger
Summary: Follow Young Griff and Jon Connington as they invade Westeros to reclaim the Iron Throne. SUSPENDED FOR NOW
1. Prologue

**Greetings everybody and welcome to my first fanfiction ever. Please forgive me for any mistakes (grammar for example. English is not my native language) I made for I am fairly new to writing but I guess everyone has to start somewhere.**

 **As for the story I will use a somewhat mix beetween book and show characters.**

 **The rating will be T for now but it may change later.**

 **I own nothing beside the characters that I invent. Everything is owned by HBO and the mighty G.R.R.M  
**

* * *

The lost dragon

Prologue

"My lord are you sure that it is a wise decision?"-the lord asked clearly unsure about his liege's plan-"If the remnants of the royal army regroups and attacks our flank while we attacking the city we will not be able to defeat them."-the lord ,a man in his early fourties stood up he had blonde hair and whiskers,he was slenderly build with green eyes flamed as wildfire as he looked at the lord. "If you ever doubt my decision again I'll hang you for treason lord Plumm. Anyone else has any objection?"-he asked in a stern voice while looking around in the tent -"If not then lets have a rest, tommorow we reach the capital and put an end to this war." With that all the lords stood up and started to leave the tent.

"Ser Gregor...A word if you may."-Tywin asked a tremendously big men in black plate armour-"Is there anything I can do for you my lord?"-Ser Gregor asked. The men was over 8 feet tall and had a greatsword almost as big as a normal men. "I have a special task for you. Tomorow when we reach the capital you must find Price Rhaegar's childs the prince Aegon and the princess Rhaenys and when you find them you must finnish them. Ser Amory Lorch will assist you in anyway you might need."-Tywin said. "As you command my lord"-Ser Gregor said and with that he left the tent leaving Lord Tywin alone with his thoughts.

After the knight left the tent Lord Tywin sat down to a chair and started to think about his son Jaime who served in the kingsguard.'He should not be there' he thought to himself 'That damned lunatic may execute him if he finds out we coming for him' he thought as he poured some wine in to his cup. After he drank it he left the tent and started walking towards his tent.

Along the way he heard his soldiers sing the Rains of Castamere "...But now the rains weep 'oer his hall but no one there to hear". As he heard the song he started to think about what may the world think about him after tommorow. He just ordered the killing of two young children and many others who would die tomorow. 'I had to do this to protect the family' he said to himself.

When he reached his tent he felt tired maybe from because of the long march maybe because his conscience but he didn't cared he just wanted to sleep. As he slept he dreamed about Castamere and the screams of all those who died there the day he ordered his soldiers to destroy the dam to let the water flow in to the mine and kill all men, women and children letting them drown in the castle below ground. He never showed in public that he cared but when nobody saw him he always felt bad for what he had done.

The next day after he woke and dressed up he went outside his tent and told his men to sound the horn to began the march. It was late afternoon when they arrived to the capital. "Strange...No one is here to oppose us."- his brother Kevan said as he looked around from the hill they were on. "Look my lord the gates are open" -a common sergeant said while pointing at the King's Gate. "So the king thinks we are here to help defend the capital."-Lord Tywin began-"let us show how happily we help him. MAN ATTACK!"-he shouted. As he shouted his entire army began to run down the hill and began to flood through the gates.

The sacking of the city took hours and when it was over and Tywin began to ride towards the Red Keep through the city he saw all the things his soldiers had done. Along the way he saw piles of bodies of men and the cries of women's and child's echoed throughout the whole city. He couldn't help but think about how many died because of him. He hoped that Jaime was alright.

When he entered the throne room he saw that a knight in white armour sits on the throne while someone layed at the foot of the throne. The knight was his son Jaime. "Father..."-his son began-"The mad king is dead I...I had to kill him he wanted to...to"-Jaime stammered-"You did what you had to do to serve the family"-Tywin said as he put his hand on the shoulder of his son. A few moments later Ser Gregor appeared with a crimson red rag on his shoulder.

Ser Gregor's face was red from blood and he was breething heavily -"My lord the deed is done as you commanded"-he said as he spread the rag on the floor. "The dragon spawns are dead." From the rag two small body appeared, one a boy's and one a girl's. The boy's head were smashed and was in a thousand piece while the girl was stabbed to death by at least a dozen thrust."So it is over."-Tywin thought as he looked at the bodies.

Two hours later a guard ran to Lord Tywin who was in the Small Council chamber with his commanders discoussing the casualties. "Pardon me m' lord"-the guard began-"There is an army coming from the north."-he finnished. "And what banners they coming under?"-Tywin asked-"A white wolf , a blue falcon and a black stag m' lord"-the guard said. 'So the Usurper is here to claim his prize'-Tywin thought to himself-"prepare the chambers and the throne room for the king"-lord Tywin commanded.

When Robert Baratheon arrived lord Tywin greeted him at the gates and then escorted him and his companions Lord Eddard Stark and Lord Jon Arryn to the Red Keep. When they arrived to the throne room Lord Tywin showed them the bodies of the dead Targaryens.

"Well.."-Robert began-"finally all the dragon spawn are dead"-Robert said. "Dragon spawn? They were children Robert"-lord Eddard began-"It was not right they were innocent"-"Innocent?"-Robert roared-"They were abominations and they deserved to die"-Robert said clearly becoming furious. "I thought I know you...but the Robert I known would have never killed innocent children."-lord Eddard said with hatred in his eyes. Robert didn't answered just furiously looked at Eddard. "I'll go and save my sister so this madness could end. I hope you will enjoy your rule your 'grace'."-with that lord Eddard left the throne room.

After the lord of Winterfell left Robert turned to Tywin. "Thank you for siding with us lord Tywin now if you excuse me I need to attend to some matters."-Robert finnished and Tywin just bowed before him. "Of course your grace."


	2. The red knight

**So here is the next chapter of the story.** ** **I cut Duck from the story for I have other plans. Also in my version Tyrion and Aegon doesn't meet in Essos.** I hope you will like how I portrayed Jon Connington and Aegon. Please if you like the story leave your thoughts about it.**

* * *

The red knight

17 years later

"I tell you this is the right time"-the knight said to the man infront of him-"All the lords of Westeros has fighting with each other for a year now. The country is in turmoil,an ivasion would be much easier than against a united Seven kingdoms"-he finished. "Tell me my lord why should the golden company attack westeros? To reclaim your old lands that you foolishly lost? By the way who are you again Ser?"-the commander finished looking while he looked at the knight who seemed to be amused by what the man said. "My name is Jon Connington and it would not be for my lands"-as he said that he raised his hand.

When he laid his hands down a boy entered the tent. He doesn't seemed older than 17 or 18 years, he had silver blond hair and purple eyes that in this light almost looked blue. The boy was slenderly built but he was surely stronger than he looked. He wore a simple leather armour with a red tunic. The sight made the captain suspicious.

"And who might you be lad?"-he asked the boy. Jon just smiled -"This is Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen the true king of the Seven Kingdoms"-Jon saw the suprise in the eyes of the Captain."Aegon Targaryen was killed along with his sister during with the Sack of King's Landing by The Mountain."-the captain said-"Why would I believe you that he is truly the son of Prince Rhaegar."

"He is truly the heir to to the throne."-Jon began-"The boy who was killed by the Mountain was just a decoy used by Lord Varys by the way he also told me to give you this letter what he wrote to you"-Jon finnished and handed over a small letter with a small spider sigil on it.

The captain took the letter from Jon and started to read it. After he read it through he looked at the boy a The captain just looked at the boy. "Oh gods its truly you"-the captain said- "this letter changes everything"-the captain throwed the letter in to the fire then knelt before Aegon -"The Golden Company is at you service your grace."-Aegon looked at the captain-"You may rise captain and thank you for your support in the wars to come."-he said smiling at the old captain. "What is your plan for the invasion?"-the old man asked as he stood up"-"Let's see the map"- Jon said as he pointed to the map on the table -"We can discuss it better over it."

The map itself was atleast 2 feet long it showed Westeros with every castle and town. "So we..."-Jon began but he was interrupted by Aegon. "We plan to land in the Stormlands, more specificaly at two location."-He began with a stern voice and pointing at the map and Jon couldn't help but smile as he looked at the boy- "The first is the beach near Storm's End the second is near Griffin's Roost. We choose the Stormlands for the place of the landing is because our connection in Westeros says that the lord of the Stormlands Stannis Baratheon has left it with the majority of his forces and went north so it must be lightly defended. Our spies says that Storm's End is guarded only with a skeleton garrison so it should be easy to conquer and once we have it we will have one of the strongest castle in the kingdom as a base for the rest of our campaing. The attack on Griffin's Roost is only a diversion because the garrison at Storm's End will surely send to help defend it leaving it even more without defence. Furthermore the Stormlands is very close to the Reach so the food supplies should be easy to restock."-Aegon finnished and looked at Jon who just smiled and nodded.

"Well its a good and well out thought plan. The boy has a keen millitary mind I can see that. "-the captain started as he looked up from the map- "But we may have a little problem. We don't have ships to bring the man to Westeros"-the old captain said as he looked at Jon and Aegon. "Don't worry about the ships our friend in Pentos will provide them as well as the gold to pay our expenses"-Jon said and while he did he put a box from under the table before the captain-"And this is for you to seal our alliance"-Jon said.

The captain-general opened it and he couldn't spoke a word, the box was full of gold coins. "Oh my... "-he started but couldn't finnish the sentence -"Its 5 thousand gold dragon and it is all yours."-Jon said. He knew that the the Captain-General of the Golden Company was a very greedy man so his plan to offer him a tremendous amount of gold to cement his support seemed to work atleast frrom the reaction the captain made."And if we win my crown back I will give you lands and titles as well"-Aegon said as he looked at the captain. The Captain fell silent for a moment then spoke-" I'll prepare a tent for you two. "-he said clearly still shocked from the gift that Jon just gave him -"Thank you"-Jon began- "we all should get some rest hard days are ahead of us"-he said and walked out from the tent with Aegon.

Later that night as they ate their dinner Jon sat next to Aegon. "I am proud of you kid"-he began-"you showed that mercenary that you know what you doing and at the age of yours its a big thing"-Jon said as he looked proudly at the young man-"Everything I know I learned from you old man"-Aegon said smiling at Jon. That smile reminded him so much of Rhaegar. What a great king he could have become but the gods have a strange sense of humour. If only I found Robert at the Stoney Sept I could have finished the rebellion. But Robert managed to slip out the city and kill Rhaegar at the Trident. 'I failed my prince not just as a soldier but as a friend aswell. But whatever happens I will not fail his son'. As he thought about this he felt a great sadness crushing through him and Aegon must have saw it.

"Is everything okay old man?"-he asked in a slighly worried voice-"Yes I just... I just thought about the past. Anyway we should get some sleep now we have hard days ahead of us my prince."-he stood up and left the tent but before he could exit to leave the boy to rest the Aegon started to speak. "Don't worry they don't even know what's coming for them. We will win."-he said. Jon couldn't do anything but laugh at that. "Never underestimate your enemy. Don't commit the same mistake I've done my prince."

A week later the Golden Company was ready to set sail to Westeros. Jon walked in the harbour and watched the soldiers as loaded the equipment and the food supplies to the ship. As he walked past a group of soldiers he heard them speak.

"I can't believe that we sail to Westeros"-one soldier said- "I don't mind we didn't had a good fight in months"-said another who couldn't have been older than 20. 'You wil get that fight don't worry about it.'-Jon thought to himself as he walked past them. The last news that he received from Westeros is that Lord Tywin Lannister had been killed and now his daughter Cersei rules in King's Landing. The news brought joy to Jon because he knew that without the stern leadership of Tywin the Lannisters are significantly weaker but then he reminded himself that he mustn't underestimate the enemy. Not as he did at the battle of Stoney Sept which is now called the Battle of the Bells. There he thought that Robert will meet his army at the field but Robert lured him into the city and then the flanks were attacked by the combined forces of the Vale,North and Riverlords. It was one of the biggest defeat the loyalist forces suffered during the war and it was because Jon had underestimated the enemy.

As he thought about this he saw that Aegon stood at the training yards and watched as the soldiers of the Golden Company trained. Jon walked to him and he too watched the soldiers train.

"With and army like them we surely win the war."-Aegon said suddenly while still looking at the mercenaries- "They surely can fight but never take the victory for granted."-Jon began-"The Lannister army is one of the best trained in Westeros and the Reach is the most populated region. We will be heavily outnumbered so we must be cautious and clever if we want to win the war."-Jon said as he looked at Aegon. The young boy turned to him and smiled. "With the help of a war veteran as you I'm sure we will."-he said then walked away. Jon just watched as he left and prayed to the gods to let the boy be alright.


	3. The old lion

**So here is the new chapter of the story.**

 **Sorry for taking this long to continue the story but I hope you will still like it.**

 **This chapter will be from the POV of one of my favourite character in the Song of Ice and Fire.**

 **I removed Janei from the story and created someone on her place.**

 **If you like the story please leave a review and follow.**

 **This is the longest chapter yet but I plan that all chapter will be around this long.**

 **Again I own nothing apart from the characters that I invent.**

* * *

The old lion

The small council members were already in the chamber when Ser Kevan arrived. They were seated on the two sides of the table leaving the head of the table to him. As he walked in Ser Kevan saw that Lord Paxter and Lord Tarly are arguing about something but when they saw him they stopped and looked at him. Ser Kevan not so long ago named the two man to the small council to appease the Tyrells and by that preserve the fragile alliance beetween the houses Lannister and Tyrell.

"Ah...Ser Kevan", Grand Maester Pycelle began , "We have waited for you to begin the council"

"Well I'm here Grand Maester so we can begin" , Ser Kevan said .

Kevan never liked the Grand Maester but he always served his brother Tywin and it was he who offered him the regency of Tommen when his mother was imprisoned by the Faith Millitant.

"My lord", Lord Mace Tyrell the new Hand of the King began , "Some news arrived from the Riverlands. Riverrun is still held by Ser Brynden Tully the "blackfish" but the Freys sent a force under Ser Emmon to capture it. They say that the queen of Robb Stark and his family is in Riverrun with the Blackfish.", Lord Tyrell finished.

"My brother had made a deal with Lady Westerling so his family is not to be harmed.", Ser Kevan began, "Send a raven to Ser Emmon that the crown wants the Blackfish and the Westerlings as prisoners. We should also send some men there just to make sure they do as they were told to.", Ser Kevan said.

He knew Ser Emmon. That fool married her sister and lived in Casterly Rock since. Ser Emmon was a weak minded man but if he feels he is in charge only the gods know what he will do.

"There is also some news from the Reach my lord. The Greyjoys launched and invasion and taken the Shield Isles and besieging Old Town now.", Lord Tarly said while he looked at Ser Kevan.

Kevan saw that the news what Lord Tarly said made Lord Mace angry.

"We should immidietly send and army to recapture the Islands and clear the Reach from those Ironborn scum.", Lord Mace said furiously,"I won't allow them to pillage my lands"

"My lord if you wish I can leave tommorow with my fleet and defeat the ironborn.", Lord Paxter said as he looked at Kevan, "But I can't fight them on land."

"Lord Tarly", Kevan said as he turned to the lord of Horn Hill, "How many men you have with you here in King's Landing?", Kevan asked but he know exactly the answer.

"Five thousand foot and three thousand mounted knights", Lord Randyll Tarly said.

"I asign you one thousand archer from the Lannister army and you will lead them to Old Town to lift the siege.", he then turned to Lord Paxter, "You will lead take the fleet to the Shield Isles and attack the Ironborn Lord Redwyne."

Both lords bowed and left the room saying they need to prepare their troops along with Grand Maester Pycelle who said he need to attend to some matters.

"The Boltons sent a letter saying Stannis Baratheon defeated Mance Rayder at the wall and now marching on Winterfell with his army.", Lord Mace said

Stannis...that man never gives up no matter what Kevan thought.

"Kevan also an envoy from the Iron Bank has arrived this morning", Ser Harys Swift Kevan's father-in-law and Master of Coin began, "They here to speak about the loans we owe them. I'm afraid we can't pay them."

Kevan held his head in his hand while he listened to his father-in-law. He knew the Iron Bank will come sooner or later but he didn't thought they come now. The worst thing is if they not pay the debt off the Bank will support someone else against them propably Stannis Baratheon.

"We might be able to broker a deal with them by selling food to them.", Ser Harys continued, "By this way perhaps we can lower the debt we owe them."

Selling food while winter is almost upon us. It is a mad idea.

"We can't sell them our food stuck, winter is almost here.", Kevan said.

"My lord House Tyrell happily help the crown in its time of need", Lord Mace said smilling.

Ofcourse you happily help for more power Kevan thought.

"Lord Mace we cannot ask you this. House Tyrell already helped so much to the crown.", Kevan said trying to talk down Mace.

"My lord I'm insist, we need to secure the throne for King Tommen...and my daughter.", Mace Tyrell said.

"Then we thank you for your help my lord.", Kevan couldn't done anything about it now. Lord Tyrell already decide he would be the hero of the kingdom.

Kevan felt tired from the meeting and just wanted to rest a little but he needed to attend to a dinner with King Tommen and his mother Cersei. Atleast his daughter Ellie would be there.

"My lords", Kevan began ,"If theres nothing else I need to attend to some things."

Lord Mace and Lord Harys stood up bowed before Kevan and left the room.

On his way to his chambers Kevan went to the White Sword Tower to speak with Jaime. When he entered the Lord Commander's room he saw Jaime sitting at the table reading a book.

Jaime looked up from the book when he saw Kevan enter.

"Uncle I haven't expected you", he said clearly suprised.

"Jaime we need to speak", Kevan said while looking at Jaime. He was much more thinner than he was before he lost his swordhand and he grew a beard ,"About Casterly Rock."

"What about it?", He asked.

Kevan closed the door so no one can hear them.

"Jaime now that Tyrion is gone Casterly Rock needs a new heir.", Kevan began but he knew Jaime won't like it ,"You need to leave the Kingsguard and become what your father wanted you to be.

"I'm a knight of the Kingsguard uncle, I cannot leave the king.", Jaime said ,"Besides without me or Tyrion I think you are the next in line."

"Yes but my place is here in King's Landig to rule until Tommen grows up but"

Jaime stood up and walked to the window.

"Uncle I've broken a lot of vows I can't broke this one or nothing remains from my honor.", he said turning to Kevan.

"You wont be breaking any vows the King can discharge you for the Kingsguard. It happened before and theres no shame in it.", Kevan said as he walked to Jaime and put a hand on his shoulder ,"The Westerlands needs you Jaime."

Jaime sigh then nodded

"You'll be a great lord Jaime. Your father would be proud."

Later that day Ser Kevan attended to a dinner with Cersei,the king and his daughter.

"Uncle it's good to see you",Cersei said but Kevan knew that she wasn't glad that he is there.

"Uncle Kevan did you see Ser Pounce", Tommen began, "We can't find him"

Sweet Tommen and his cats. Well atleast he is not vicious as Joffrey were.

"No your Grace but I see to it that my men will find him.", Kevan said.

Ellie sat next to Tommen and quietly ate until Cersei looked at her.

"And you little dove. Soon its time for you to marry some lord. I'm sure your father will find someone suitable for you.", Cersei said and Kevan wasn't sure what she's up to but he clearly saw that Ellie starts to become more and more nervous.

"Yes I...I'm looking forward to it your Grace.", Ellie said but then she looked at her father worriedly.

"You won't going to be marry soon don't worry.", Kevan said trying to calm her, " You will go with your cousin Jaime to Riverrun and from there to Casterly Rock."

"Jaime is going to Riverrun?",Cersei immidietly asked in a worried voice

"Yes I will send him with five hundred men to oversee the siege there and then he will go to Casterly Rock with the prisoners and my daughter."

Kevan knew that the news will suprise Cersei.

"He can't go to Riverrun he is a knight of the Kingsguard he can't leave his King.", Cersei roared at Kevan furiously but Kevan didn't cared about it.

"He will leave the kingsguard to became the lord of the Rock as your father wished.", Kevan said looking at Cersei ,"Now if you'll excuse me I need to speak with my daughter privately."

Kevan stood up and motioned to his daughter to come.

When they entered the Hand's room Kevan poured a little wine in to a cup and gave it to Ellie then he sat down on the chair before the window. Ellie followed him but she didn't sat down.

"Ellie you when you arrive to the Rock with Jaime you will be the lady of it until Jaime find someone suitable to marry. I expect you to do your duty well.", Kevan said.

When he finished Ellie drank the wine and put down the cup.

"I promise I will father.", she said.

Kevan knew that she must be afraid but he was proud of her.

"Thats what I wanted to hear now go and pack you things you leave tommorow."

Ellie started to walk out of the room but suddenly turned and ran to his father and hungged her.

"Thank you", she said then ran out of the room.

Kevan looked out of the window and watched the city while thinking about his wife Dorna who was at Casterly Rock. She will be happy to be reunite with her daughter and atleast Kevan would knew that they are safer there. He then though about his sons and a tear appeared in the corner of his eye. Willam was murdered by the northerners while being a prisoner at Riverrun. Lancel his eldest son was severly wounded at the Battle of Blackwater and the maester said that there's not much hope for him to recover. Only his youngest son Martyn was alright. He was at his castle at Darry which was awarded to him after the Red Wedding.

Kevan finally stood up and walked to the table to pour some wine for himself but when he picked up the cup he felt a striking pain in his left shoulder which made him fall on the table. When he turned around he saw that a hooded figure was standing at the corner of the room with a crossbow in his hands.

When the figure pulled down the hood Kevan saw that it was Varys.

"Ugh...", Kevan cought and he felt that blood was flowing down on his hand , "You traitorous spider", Kevan said as he tried to stand up.

"I'm sorry my Lord but you are too good at your work as Regent for the boy king.", Varys began in a smooth voice ," Cersei's good work at ruling made our plan's easier so you must understand why I'm doing this"

Kevan felt that his stengh starts to leave him and he immidietly started to thing about his family.

"And who...who are this we", he asked Varys.

"Oh...The rightful king of Westeros.", the spider said.

"So you work for Stannis?", Kevan asked as his vision started to darken.

"No the one true king Aegon Targaryen the son of Rhaegar"

"He...He's dead the...the mountain killed him.", Kevan said with a weak voice

"Oh no.", Varys began ,"The boy who was killed by Ser Gregor was only a tanner's son. I bought him and replaced the real Aegon with him. But here I am speaking as you suffer my lord. Please forgive me but we cannot let you continue you good work as hand.", the spider finished and raised his crossbow to finish of Kevan but just before he could shot Lord Addam Marbrand stepped in the room.

"Excuse me lord Regent but...", when he saw Kevan in the floor bleeding and Varys with a crossbow he drew his sword.

The sound of a shout was the only voice Kevan heard before his vision fully darkened.


	4. The young king

**After a long break(for which I apologise) the story continues. If you like the story please review.**

 **As always I don't own anything.**

* * *

 ** _The young king_**

The sea always calmed him but now it began to bore him too. They were on the way for a month now and all this time his best activity was speaking with the soldiers and with Jon.  
One night they talked about the landing then somehow they started to speak about the customs to make it easier to assimilate. This things while helpful, were really boring for a young man. 'Don't worry its not much more', Aegon reassured himself, 'you need to be more patient if you want to be a king…hmm king we doesn't even arrived yet but I'm calling myself king.', he thought as he looked at the open sea from the ship's he looked he felt that someone places a hand on his shoulder and when he turned to see who was it he saw that it was Jon.

"You can't take this waiting any longer can you?", he asked as he smiled at Aegon, "Don't worry the Captain says we're less than a day from the Stormlands.", this made Aegon very excited but it also made him nervous.

"Well I guess then we should have some rest while we can", Aegon said because he couldn't come up with anything better, "Aye we should but there's something worries me", the old Connington said as he stepped closer to the railing and started to look at the horizon, „Our friend in the Capital didn't sent us a letter in two weeks and I'm afraid that our arrival will be known." "We'll find out soon enough don't we?", Aegon said as he turned to leave, "I'm going to have some sleep, take care old man.", with that he walked away.

The next day morning Aegon woke up to some shouting and he immidietly grabbed his sword that was laying next to his bed and ran out to see what's happening but when he stepped out from his cabin he saw that the sailer shouting because there was land ont he horizon. After he dressed up he went to the Captain's cabin and found Jon and the captain speaking. "We can't sail that close to the beach or the ships will take a list", the captain said as he pointed at the map ont he table. The map portrayed the area of Shipbreaker Bay and its surrounding ,"When in that case bring us as close as you can", Jon said but then he noticed Aegon, "Ahh…My prince I see that you woke up", he began, "I'm glad to tell you that we soon reach the shores of Westeros, maybe in 4-5 hours.", he said smiling, "But our good captain says we need to take boats to make the landing." , Aegon found that the least smallest problem if they can land safely without any resistance from the locals. "Thats…good to hear.",he began as he looked at Jon , "Then I tell the men to prepare for the landing", with that he left the cabin and went to the bridge. When he arrived he started to shout "Men gather around for a minute. As you can see we soon arrive to Westeros and begin our long march towards victory. I want everyone as disciplined as possible during the campaing and I promise you all wealth that will last you 'till the end of your days. Now prepare the equipment, we land about two hours so everyone get to your stations.", as he finished the men began to cheer. 'So this is how it feels to give a speech' Aegon thought to himself as while he smiled at the men.

Three hours later the ships arrived to the shores and the Golden Company began the landing. The beach was empty which made Aegon happy because there would be no difficulty to get everything ashore. First they needed to build a perimeter and send out scouts to see if there's any danger ahead. It took them a day to get everything ashore from the ships but now they were ready to continue the invasion.

"Well now that we got everything ashore we can continue the campaing", Jon began int he Commander tent as the officers of the golden company looked at him,"We need to capture Griffin's Roost to have a good base for further operations", Jon finished as he pointed at the map. Aegon knew that the castle must be lightly defended but he reminded himself that he can't be over confident. "How far is the castle from here?",he asked as he looked at the map, "Maybe a day or two that depends on how fast you want to get there", Jon said while he looked up to Aegon, "But we need to be cautious on our way there if the Lannisters find out we're here they send their armies and we'll have a much more difficult task then."

The captains of the Golden Company just laughed at Jon's statement which made Aegon angry. "Why do you all laughing? You founded Jon funny or what?", he asked in a furious voice, "Nothing your Grace but Lannister army or not the Golden Company never lost a battle before.", General Strickland said still laughing, "Well I ready my boys for the march" ,then he turned to his captains, "You heard move your asses we're marching tommorow"

After they left Aegon turned to Jon "Why do you let those men laugh at you?", Aegon asked as he looked at Jon, "My king sometime its good to say nothing, those men laughed because they are confident and we need that confidence. You need to learn when to speak and when to argue besides a little good mood is never bad before battle", Jon said as he looked at Aegon then smiled, "You should practice swordplay a bit the journey was long and you hadn't had many opportunity to practice on the ship", Jon finished

Aegon just noded and turned to leave the tent but before he could leave Jon started to speak. "And My king I must ask you that when we arrive to Griffin's Roost that you stay back while the men do their job", this made Aegon angry. He knew that Jon only wants him to stay safe but how does he expect to be a good king if he doesn't fight with his men. "Jon I thought we spoke about this before and I said that I can't expect the men to fight for me if I don't fight with them.", Aegon told Jon, „You're honorable lad but honor got your father killed. He said the same words before the battle of the Trident and where is he now?", Jon asked in a serious voice but the he stepped to Aegon and put a hand on his shoulder. „Please don't commit the same mistakes. You'll have plenty of opportunity to fight don't risk your life this soon.",he said then he smiled at Aegon and left the tent leaving Aegon with his thoughts. 'Don't commit the same mistakes as your father…A father who you don't even knew', Aegon thought as he looked at the map on the table again. Griffin's Roost was build in a little valley beetween the mountains which made it natural fortress. It could be attacked from only two direction and if the suprise attack doesn't work they will have a long siege which they can't afford. Then he looked at the mountans ont he map and spotted something. Aegon smiled then rushed out of the tent to find Jon.

He found him at the supply storage counting the barrels of grain they had.

"Jon…", Aegon began breathing heavily of the run, „Jon..I knew a way to capture Storm's End easier", „Well tell me me my king.", Jon asked as he turned to Aegon, "We can capture both castles. The trick is we need to use stealth ,you see I found a path in the mountains so if we send some of our forces to attack Griffin's Roost the garrison at Storm's End must send some relief force and when they do we can send our forces throug that mountain path to attack Storm's End while its almost defenceless.", Aegon finished smiling, "This is a daring plan", Jon began, "If they discover our forces on the mountain pass they might get ambushed themselfs.",he finished.

"I know but as the didn't have many men they can't spare to send out scouts themselfs", Aegon countered, "We need to take this chance", Jon didn't said anything but noded at Aegon.

Later that night at the war council Aegon told the captains and the General of the Golden Company his plan.

"Hmm…a daring plan for sure", Strickland began, "What is our guarantee that the path is big enough for our forces to cross it?", the general asked and Aegon just smiled at him, "I've already sent scouts to see that we can cross it and they told me that its big enough for a two thousand men contingent to cross it", Aegon finished

"Then what are we waiting for?", one of the captains asked, "We should start marching at once", "We need to decide who leads the contingent to Storm's End first", Jon said.

"As a matter of fact", Aegon began, "I will lead the men attacking Storm's End"


End file.
